


The Special Interest Collection

by Writing_Like_Ill_Die



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Study, Coming Out, Crossdressing, Gen, Kid Fic, LGBTQ Themes, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Neurodiversity, Neurological Disorders, Platonic Relationships, Trans Character, Trans Euphoria, Transformation, Transformation into Kid, not sexual, trans awakening, trans realization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Like_Ill_Die/pseuds/Writing_Like_Ill_Die
Summary: If some person in this fandom can have a giant collection of one shots dedicated to their pee kink then by golly I can have a collection dedicated to my very specific special interests.Currently Includes:Crossdressing:Trans headcanons and euphoria:Transformation into children/kid fics: 1Neurodivergent headcanons: 2Character studies (with trans and or neurodivergence, usually): 2SPECIAL NOTE: None of this is sexual. It’s all good feelings and deep bonds here, folks. If you’re looking to get your rocks off, you can go to the Kokichi Ouma Piss Fic I mentioned earlier.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko & Yonaga Angie & Yumeno Himiko, Chabashira Tenko & Yumeno Himiko, More to come, Shinguji Korekiyo & Yumeno Himiko, Yumeno Himiko & Everyone
Kudos: 13





	1. Kid Transformation 1: Himiko, Tenko, Angie

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Himiko has never been very good with kids. She finds them exhausting, really. But she doesn’t really have a choice in this situation.

It had started out pretty simple. One of Monokuma’s random events to spice up their imprisonment. He announced that he wanted more people to be like his ‘darling cubs’, pressed a button, and...

Well, now half of them were kids. The remaining teens had to split up to take care of them, so they wouldn’t hurt themselves or something.

Korekiyo had to watch Gonta and Tsumugi, and appeared to actually be doing pretty good at keeping the two calm and occupied. Himiko’s respect for the enby grew at seeing how kindly he treated them.

Kiibo was on Miu duty, because the rowdy six year old wouldn’t listen to anyone else.

Hoshi and Rantaro were watching Kirumi, who kept trying to escape and do chores. Eventually Hoshi told her a riddle, and she’d been stumped and still ever since, trying to figure it out, as she sat in Rantaro’s lap.

Kaede, Shuichi, and Maki were all on double duty making sure a tiny Kaito and Kokichi didn’t kill each other.

And that left Himiko alone to deal with Angie and Tenko. Which wouldn’t be bad, usually. Except they were like seven or eight and even more full of energy than usual. Himiko thought about getting help, but everyone else had their hands full. The only one who might be able to help was Hoshi, but Tenko still retained her dislike of guys even when she was an elementary schooler.

So Himiko was kinda stuck with them. She was just glad it was two of her closest friends. Even though their memories were reset to when they were that age, they still seemed to subconsciously remember and like her, and were fine with her dragging them around. She was able to find elementary school uniforms in the storage room, since their old clothes didn’t fit them at all, and got Angie to play nice with Tsumugi long enough to alter the uniform to fit poor Gonta.

But then... she wasn’t really sure what to do. So she just took them to Angie’s lab, told them not to touch sharp things, and sat on the floor. She was already exhausted, and her KLS wasn’t helping. She just hoped this would end before her next episode came down on her. She needed to stay awake, or they might get hurt. Her empathy was rather low, but... she actually enjoyed the company of these two girls. She really didn’t want them to be injured because of her dumb condition.

Suddenly, someone was standing next to her. Himiko recognized the fishtail braids, and smiled tiredly.

“Hi Tenko-chan.”

The small girl flushed, and looked away.

“You keep calling Tenko that... but Tenko doesn’t remember you. Did Tenko meet you before and forget?” She asked, pouty but curious.

“Yeah. We’re really good friends. But you got hit by a spell that turned you into a kid and made you forget. I’d undo it, but my MP isn’t nearly high enough.” She tells her, patting her shoulder awkwardly. Tenko sits down next to her, and cuddles into her side.

“You’re nice. I wanna remember.” She says. Himiko smiles, and pats her head.

“These events always wear off. Don’t worry too much, okay? Just keep out of trouble for me, Tenko-chan.” The mage requests.

Tenko nods eagerly. “Of course! Because you’re really sleepy, right? I’ll take care of myself and Yonaga-chan so you don’t have to worry!” She declares.

“Speak of Angie and she will appear! Here you go.” Angie skips over, and sets something on Himiko’s hat. She takes it off, and sees a garland of beautiful paper flowers. She gives the artist a sleepy grin.

“Thanks, Angie-chan. Maybe I will sleep. You two should settle down too. Sleep is good for kids your age. Or... something.”

“Ooh! Let’s go to a bed, then! Kami-sama says it will be much more comfortable.” Angie cheers. Himiko stands, and offers her hands. Each girl takes one, and they start to her room. It seems she’s not the only one who’s had this idea, or whose gotten tired. Korekiyo is carrying a tuckered out Tsumugi while Gonta, rubbing his eyes, follows, a little fist gripping Korekiyo’s coat.

Himiko unlocks her door for the two girls, and they go in. Settling into bed, Himiko feels sleep start to sneak up on her, and holds her two friends and their tiny bodies close. She hopes maybe she’ll be able to keep them safe if she holds them tight enough.


	2. Neurodivergence/Character Study: Himiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himiko’s pretty sure she’s spent half her life asleep. That scares her.

Himiko’s pretty sure she’s spent at least half her life asleep. Maybe more. It was a huge bother, but... she couldn’t muster up the energy to care, either. It was all because of that dumb infection. 

She’d been eight, and playing out in the woods. It started raining, but she just had to find the perfect stick for her next wand. By the time she came in, she was soaked and shivering. Less than twenty four hours later she had a high fever. Her family was worried sick, but after a week of bed rest, a home visit from the doctor, and some antibiotics, they had cured her of the infection, and her fever broke.

It didn’t seem like a big deal at the time. But then two days later she slept for twenty hours straight, and couldn’t stay awake no matter what she did.

Her family tried all kinds of methods. Her brothers snuck her coffee and energy drinks, and brewed revitalizing potions. Her sisters made sure she was in direct sunlight, reading that sunlight made you feel more awake. Her mother cast all her most powerful energizing spells. But this wasn’t a matter of magic. It was a matter of the brain.

After a month, she was fine again. More apathetic than usual, and not remembering the past month at all. Her magic was still powerful, and her family was happy for that. However, it still wasn’t over.

Only two weeks later, the Yumeno coven’s brightest witch fell asleep during lessons, and was unable to stay away for another month.

Himiko was wasting away, and she knew it. She was scared, and tried to fight to keep herself awake, as the medical doctors came and ran all sorts of tests on her. MRIs and brain scans, trying to figure out what went wrong. She went through diagnosis like a witch goes through herbs. That is to say, very quickly.

After her fifth episode ended, the doctor told her she had a very rare disease. Kleine-Levin syndrome. AKA, Sleeping Beauty Sydrome. AKA, familial hibernation syndrome. All the names boiled down to the same thing. The viral infection messed up her brain to the point where she would have episodes of near nonstop sleep.

She hated it. Hated not ever having enough energy to perform as much magic as she used to. Hated not being able to run outside for weeks on end because she was in bed sleeping. They prescribed medicine, and it helped. Her episodes were short and far apart. She was able to remember more things during them. But her energy was almost always low.

She tried to live, despite it. She got into Hope’s Peak, despite it. She made friends, despite it.

But her episodes would never completely leave her. She could only be thankful for her friends taking care of her during the two weeks she randomly fell prey to it. Korekiyo, with their laid-back persona and patience, was her best helper. In the times where she was so tired she couldn’t move, yet couldn’t sleep, she listened to their tales. Even the scary ones were nice.

Yet she still was scared of her episodes. Scared that the medicine might stop working. Scared that she’d truly turn into a sleeping beauty.

Scared that she’d fall asleep to Shinguji’s soothing voice and amazing stories, and wake up to find them, and everyone else she cherished, gone in the most morbid of ways.

But in the end, all she had was hope that it wouldn’t happen. Hope, and her friend’s reassurance that they would stay with her no matter what.

“If you fall asleep for a hundred years, you will wake to find my skeleton at your bedside.” Shinguji once told her, petting her hair. It was creepy to say that kind of stuff, but... she kinda liked that about them. And it kinda made her feel better to hear that.

It kinda... gave her true hope.


End file.
